Ahogando Emociones
by Lupi-chan
Summary: Raven siente que sus emociones la asfixian, sus poderes la delatan. Ultimamente no ha podido dejar de pensar en él y esta a punto de resignarse. Robin x Raven


**Ahogando emociones**

Starfire se mostraba muy alegre. Se asomó frente a un espejo y movió con sus dedos su cabello. Luego salió flotando de su habitación. Llegó a la sala donde estaban sus amigos reunidos. El reloj marcaba las 5:45

-¡Robin, estoy lista! – dijo la tamaraniana mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos – dijo Robin levantándose del sillón para dirigirse donde la linda chica.

Ambos saldrían esa tarde al centro comercial que tanto había fascinado a la alienígena. Ella le había pedido al chico maravilla la acompañara.

-Hasta luego chicos – despidió Cyborg – que les vaya bien

-¡No olviden traernos helado! – recordó Chico Bestia.

-Claro que no lo olvidaremos – dijo Starfire, luego volteó donde Raven – hasta luego Raven... ¿deseas que te traigamos algo a ti también? – preguntó amablemente la chica.

-...Si vendieran tranquilidad te lo pediría... pero no, gracias. Iré a meditar – dijo con su típica manera de hablar que no demostraba emoción alguna.

-De acuerdo – dijo Starfire – ¡regresaremos pronto!

-Por favor no causen desastres... y si pasa algo llámenos – dijo Robin dándose media vuelta para acompañar a la alienígena.

Una vez que ambos jóvenes salieron Cyborg y Chico bestia se miraron como si tuvieran en mente alguna travesura, luego miraron a Raven.

-Raven quieres... – iba a decir Chico Bestia pero se vio interrumpido por la chica.

-No gracias. No quiero participar en su ridículo concurso de eructos. – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar un té de hierbas.

-¡oye! – exclamó Chico Bestia señalándola - ¿cómo sabias que haríamos eso!

-Raven los miró de reojo... – siempre lo hacen – respondió con naturalidad reanudando su paso.

-Bueno viejo ¡comencemos! Esta vez no te dejaré ganar – advirtió Cyborg

-¿ah si? Ya lo veremos – dijo retador Chico Bestia. Y dio un gran eructo.

-eso es repugnante – dijo Raven para sí misma mientras buscaba un traste para poner a calentar el agua para su té.

Los estruendosos eructos no paraban logrando desesperar a Raven. Se dirigió molesta donde los dos chicos que competían.

-¡ya basta¿no pueden hacer algo que sea menos ruidoso!

-lo sentimos – dijo Chico Bestia.

-Vamos Raven, deberías unirte... es desestresante – dijo Cyborg

-...Es asqueroso – corrigió Raven. Y salió de la sala para dirigirse a la azotea. El Sol comenzaba a ponerse. Eran las 6 y algo. Vio el paisaje que se extendía desde ahí y dio un suspiro. El agua rojiza por la luz que el sol despedía se movía lenta y provocaba un ruido relajante. Raven se detuvo en la orilla de donde la azotea acaba. Se sentó dejando que sus pies colgaran y contempló por un rato aquelmaravilloso espectáculo. No tardó ni cinco minutos así cuando se dispuso a leer un libro que aun no terminaba, pero a pesar de leer más de dos veces cada pagina, las palabras no se le quedaban, entonces, después de un rato, optó por dejar el libro, lo depositó a un lado, se puso en posición de flor de loto y comenzó a meditar. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos cuando Raven abrió los ojos y deshizo su posición quedando nuevamente sentada.

-¿qué me pasa? – se preguntó a si misma mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano - ¿porqué no puedo meditar? ...¿porqué me siento mal cuando salen juntos? ...antes no sentía eso... – Raven se dejó caer hacia atrás. Ahora miraba sólo al cielo. - ¿porqué? – se preguntó de nuevo. Luego cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos a los lados sobre el suelo. - _...es como si tuviera algodentro de mi, que quiere... gritar, pero haquedado ahí atascado... no lo puedo dejar salir, o quizá no quiero. No puedo decirle que me gusta, porque sé que no tengo posibilidades con él. El la quiere, y ella a él. ¿porqué me preocupo por este tipo de cosas? Se supone que yo no siento... Sin embargo, experimento una desesperación al no poder decirle nada. No lo sospecha y no debe saberlo. Tantas veces he estado con él y hasta hace tiempo comencé a sentir esto... Siento que me asfixio por no poder expresar nada... pero así debe ser. No puedo permitirme sentir algo. Y no debo dejar que sepan que yo también tengo esta clase de sentimientos. Soy tan patética al estar pensando en esto... en él. Debería olvidarme de todo este asunto de una buena vez... esta situación es tan estúpida._

Algunas cosas que había en el techo, como tubos, pedazos de lámina etc. comenzaron a levitar, pero la chica gótica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado. Después de tanto pensar suspiró, y entre suspiros lo llamó.

-Robin – dijo comenzando a abrir los ojos.

-¿qué pasa? – le respondió alguien. Por lo cual a Raven casi le da un infarto de la impresión. Las cosas que flotaban cayeron de golpe a la vez que la chica abría los ojos mas de lo común y se levantó repentinamente quedando sentada. -¿pasa algo malo? –preguntó Robin extrañado por lo que había pasado y el comportamiento de la chica.

-Ah... nada... – dijo Raven mirándolo aun asustada¿tan rápido había regresado del centro comercial?. Robin se arrodilló junto a la chica.

-¿Raven te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado poniendo una mano en la frente de la gótica.

-S-sí... es sólo que... yo... ¡olvidé apagar el agua para mi té! – exclamó la chica quitando la mano de Robin, y a punto de levantarse, pero él jalándola del brazo hizo que volviera a su lugar. Había recordado su té... pero no estaba alterada por eso, sino por la repentina aparición del joven maravilla.

-ah si, me di cuenta.- dijo el chico - ...por eso creí que sería bueno traértelo. Dijo mostrando una taza que despedía vapor de su interior.

-ah... gracias. – dijo Raven tomando la taza. – y... ¿cómo les fue? no tardaron mucho – preguntó tratando de sacar alguna conversación en ese silencio al que Raven estaba acostumbrada y ahora le resultaba incómodo.

-Bien gracias, aunque para lo que quería comprar Starfire, dos horas eran suficientes. – dijo Robin¿dos horas¡A Raven le había parecido mucho menos tiempo!

-¡Ah!– exclamó el joven – no vendían tranquilidad, pero sí algo para lograr estar tranquila. – dijo Robin sonriéndole. Y al ver la cara de curiosidad de Raven, explicó – es un CD de música relajante. Creí que te gustaría. – dijo mostrando una nueva sonrisa a la vez que le entregaba una bolsa que traía impresa el nombre de la tienda.

-G-gracias...- dijo Raven aceptando lo que el chico le entregaba.

-Por cierto... lamento haber interrumpido en tu meditación...

-No estaba... digo, no hay problema Robin – dijo evitando mirarlo a la cara. Robin volvió a sonreír.

-... fue un espectáculo increíble... no lo había visto mientras meditabas.

-¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Raven arqueando una ceja.

-... a los objetos que flotaban – explicó Robin y Raven agachó nuevamente la mirada.

-Debes estar muy estresada como para que eso pasara... ¿no es así?

Raven no respondió. Robin se sentó junto a ella dejando una rodilla alzada para ahí recargar su brazo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que mi antifaz te hacia sentir súper?

-...sí – respondió acordándose de esa vez cuando Robin los encontró a todos vestidos con su uniforme. Aunque no entendía a qué venia al caso esa pregunta.

-¿y qué piensas de mi? – preguntó mirándole con una sonrisa.

-...sí, también eres súper... todos ustedes lo son – respondió la chica generalizando su simpatía por todos.

Robin volvió su mirada hacia el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Raven tomaba su té, así pasaron algunos minutos. Raven dio el último sorbo a su taza.

-¿Me das un poco? – pidió Robin.

-Disculpa, ya me lo he acabado. – dijo Raven mostrando su taza vacía, sólo con los asientos y una gota en el fondo.

-Aún hay un poco- dijo tomando la taza ante la mirada de Raven que mostraba confusión. Robin dejó la taza a un lado y se acercó a Raven dando un pequeño y suave beso en los labios. Al instante la taza estalló.

-¿q-qué haces? – preguntó Raven abriendo mas los ojos, y empujándolo por lo que elchico acababa de hacer. Los objetos que antes habían flotado lo hicieron de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que aun había un poco. Dijo asomando la lengua entre sus labios para saborear esa esencia de té que había recogido.

El cielo ya había oscurecido, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y la luna resplandecía en lo alto.

-...¿Robin qué fue...?– iba a preguntar pero el chico la interrumpió.

-Me gustas – fue su respuesta. Raven abrió mas los ojos. Algunos objetos azotaron en el suelo, provocando que ambos se exaltaran.

-¿...y Starfire? – preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Ella no me gusta. Ella es como mi hermana menor, y lo sabe. La quiero, pero de una manera diferente a ti.- explicó el chico maravilla. Otros objetos cayeron de golpe, provocando estruendosos ruidos y asustando nuevamente a los dos. – ¿Raven... en serio meditabas? –preguntó Robin notando el comportamiento de los objetos flotantes. Al hacer esa pregunta otro objeto cayó de repente. – Tomaré eso como un no – un nuevo objeto cayó. Robin confirmó la teoría de que eso pasaba cuando la chica se ponía muy nerviosa o estaba alterada emocionalmente.

-Yo... no, yo estaba... – intentaba explicar la chica. – Robin, yo... es decir.. a mi me gus... a mi también me gustas – declaró la chica gótica, provocando que el resto de los objetos flotantes cayera al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba notablemente. Sintió una extraña corriente a través de todo su cuerpo, sentía que la sangre había subido hasta el rostro y de repente fue sustituido por una corriente fría ¡Al fin lo había dicho¡Se sentía aliviada, fue tan bueno decir lo que sentía! Robin sonrió ante la confesión. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y tomando su rostro con una mano, juntó otra vez sus labios con los de la chica. Los pedazos de la taza que se había quebrado volvieron a estallar dividiéndose en pedazos mas pequeños, lo mismo pasó con el libro, sus hojas ahora desgarradas se esparcieron. Por suerte eso no pasó con el CD, Raven lo tenía en su mano izquierda y lo único que ocurrió fue que la caja crujió un poco por la fuerza con que la chica lo había estado apretando.

-Eso fue... explosivo – dijo Robin sonriendo a Raven, y ella tímidamente le devolvió la mirada. – Vamos adentro – sugirió Robin, pues comenzaba a hacer frío.

-De acuerdo – dijo Raven poniéndose de pie con ayuda del petirrojo.

Así los dos entraron a la torre T. Lo mas difícil para Raven, que era el confesarle sus sentimientos a Robin ya había pasado, ahora iba enfrentar las burlas y comentarios de sus compañeros, pero ya se las arreglaría.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola! Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado! Me encanta la pareja de Robin x Raven! Sé que esta historia fue muy simple, pero tenia ganas de escribir algo así, estoy pensando en que quizá luego escriba otra mas larga, pues se me están ocurriendo varias ideas FD... Porfis dejen reviwes!Ja ne! P.D.Etharkarael, gracias por corregir esos _errorcitos. _ espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito el fic -.¬">


End file.
